Here's My Chance
by DeaThorn
Summary: Ciel and Elizabeth got into some kind of fight that upset Elizabeth enough to break off the engagement, but neither of them will say what it's about. Edward is sent to speak to Ciel and find out, but finding out the problem isn't his primary goal. (Edward x Ciel oneshot)


(Edward's POV)

My heart was pounding in my chest. Ciel and Elizabeth had gotten into some kind of fight recently that neither of them would talk about, but it managed to break of the engagement with how upset Elizabeth was. My mother and father wanted me to speak to Ciel and see if I could convince him to tell me what happened. I was nervous though.

I'd been in love with Ciel for years and this was probably the only I'd ever get to tell him that. My parents weren't around, Elizabeth wasn't hanging all over him, Sebastian was out getting supplies for dinner, and the other servants were busy elsewhere.

"So, what was it wanted to speak with me about?"

I snapped out of my head and turned to see my beautiful, raven haired cousin. He stood in the doorway to the drawing room I was seated in wearing one of his usual blue outfits. Those deep blue eyes pierced into me, tempting me to go over and take him, but I stayed seated. I needed to know how he felt first.

"Why don't you come and sit with me?" I asked calmly. I was shocked that I could keep my nervousness out of my voice.

He sighed quietly before walking over and sitting next to me on the red, velvet couch. I stared at him for a minute, completely unsure on what to say until Ciel broke the silence, not even turning his heads to look at me.

What do you want, Edward?" His voice seemed exasperated.

I turned my face to stare at my tightly folded hands, resting in my lap, before replying.

"Mother and father wanted me to speak to you and see if I can find out what you and Elizabeth fought about that upset her enough to end the engagement." I said simply.

He smirked, staring at the wall across from us. "Do you really care?" He asked. "I thought you'd be happy that your 'darling sister' and I are no longer engaged." He sneered out the words 'darling sister' as if the thought of Lizzy disgusted him. I glared at him slightly for this. I still adored my sweet sister and thought of what he said as an insult to her.

"Did Lizzy anger you in some way?" You seem rather hostile towards her." I questioned, turning to face him. His eyes were blazing with anger, and what almost looked like jealousy.

"I'd be happy I never had to see or hear from her again." His voice seemed calm, almost without emotion, but his eyes were still alight with rage.

"I can't do anything if you don't tell me how she upset you, Ciel. I want to help, but I need to know what's wrong first." I attempted to reason with him.

His hands clenched on his knees and his entire body stiffened. He looked like he was trying to hold in tears. "Why do you care? Your little sister is away from me, isn't that what you always wanted? Just be happy with it and leave me alone." I could hear him struggling to hold in a sob.

My heart broke a little when I heard him say that. He obviously believed that I hated him. In that moment, I decided it was time to tell him. He needed to know how I really felt, he had a right to know.

I took a deep breath and swallowed a lump in my throat. While speaking, I moved my hand to place it on one of his trembling fists. "Ciel, I-"

"Shut up!" He interrupted sharply. "I don't want to hear whatever you have to say. I don't want anything to do with you or Elizabeth or anyone in the Midford family, so just leave me alone!"

For a moment, I was frozen at those words. What could Elizabeth have possibly done to make him so enraged? I began to panic. It didn't want this to be the last time I ever saw or heard from Ciel, and even if he hated me when I told him how I feel, I'd rather he hated me for something I did, rather than something my sister did.

"But Ciel-" I tried again, once more reaching for his hands in a feeble attempt to make him listen.

He swatted my hands away and shot to his feet as the first tears started running down his face. "I don't want to hear it! Just leave me alone!"

He went to slap me, but I quickly took hold of his wrist, halting the action. He writhed in my grip, desperate to pull away from me as he spouted curses, but I held fast as I stood and pulled him closer to me. Using his free arm, he attempted to push me away, but he was never strong and the motion did nothing to help him. I used my free hand to take hold of his tear stained face and force it to look at me.

He glared at me, but it didn't feel menacing in any way. It was filled with heartbreaking agony and it begged me to release him, of which, I had no intention of doing.

Swallowing another thick lump, I slowly brought our faces closer together. If he refused to listen to what I had to say, than I had to show my feelings to him.

With that thought in my head, I allowed our lips to merge together. His lips were softer than I imagined and rather warm. I almost felt that if I put to much pressure, I might break them. I slowly moved my lips against his, tilting my head slightly to deepen the kiss. I was happy that he stopped struggling and in no way resisted, but it made me nervous that he also made no move to kiss back.

I slowly released him from my hold and wrapped one arm around his small waist, my other hand moving to cradle the back of his head. This seemed to relax him a little as the tension in his body eased. Hesitantly, my sweet Ciel curled his arms around my neck and gently kissed back. I took this as an invitation to move a step further.

I parted our lips for a moment and stared into his calmed blue pools as the hand on the back of his head moved to his cheek and my thumb softly pulled at his plump bottom lip, requesting that he open his mouth. He seemed rather nervous, but complied none the less.

The moment his lips were parted enough, I slipped my tongue into his mouth. I smirked into the kiss when he moaned, obviously loving the feeling of my tongue in his mouth as he gently tugged on my light blonde hair. His soft pink appendage didn't even both to fight back and just allowed me to do as I pleased.

After a few minutes of our passionate kiss, we both pulled away for some much needed air. Both of us panted as we attempted to regain our breath, still comfortably wrapped in each other's embrace. Surprisingly, Ciel regained his breath first and took the chance to be first to speak.

"Edward?" He asked, staring at his feet, cheeks cherry red.

"Yes, Ciel?" I replied, taking his chin and pulling it up so I could stare at his beautiful eyes.

"Why did you do that?" The question came out with little hesitation as he gained back some of his old finesse.

I laughed nervously before answering with the three words I'd been dying to tell him for so long.

"I love you, Ciel."

The words were said in a quiet whisper, spoken directly into his ear. When I pulled back, I noticed that his blush had become deeper, but soon faded a bit as a devious smirk crossed his face.

"Do you still want to know what Lizzy and I were fighting about, Edward?"

I blinked, confused at the sudden question. Why would he bring that up now?

"Well?" He said interrupting my thoughts.

For the third time, I swallowed a large lump in my throat, nodding to him though I was unsure I wanted to know the answer.

His smirk grew as he rose up on his toes and put his lips to my ear. With a low voice, he whispered the answer, my cheeks flushing deeper as I listened.

"She wasn't very happy when I told her that I was much more interested in you than her. She through quite the fit about it. It was exactly what I needed her to do in order to trick you into confessing. But I can't believe you fell for the teary act. It's not exactly like me to cry about anything, don't you think, Edward?"


End file.
